Then she was Gone
by Fangirl44
Summary: Catherine Shepard had everything a 16 year old would want. But one incident took it all away So much better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Grey's Anatomy and that makes me sad

Catherine's POV

Do you ever feel like I'm living in a dream? I do sometimes and it might be because of the kind of lifestyle I have. It's no secret I am use to the best things in life and parents love to provide them. Designer clothes, shoes and handbags, my awesome BMW 3 series convertible I got for my 16th birthday, trips to Rome and Italy, and just everything I want. Don't get me wrong my parents do make me work for the things I get, plus in return for getting me the car I drive my siblings around. I love my life and I am grateful for getting to lead it, I just didn't think it would end so soon. If you haven't caught on I'm dead. Not in the "oh my gosh I'm so dead" kinda way, the literal six feet under way. I guess things might have turned out different if I had told someone. Maybe if I never went that day or maybe I was meant to die. In any case I left the most important people heart broken and I can't fix it.

My parents are Dr. Meredith Grey- Shepard and Dr. Derek Shepard and they aren't only the best in there field but they are the best parents a girl could ask for.

My siblings no matter how annoying are awesome. First there is Katie who I think I'll miss the most. She is such a tomboy and I always wanted to break her of the habit. We argue constantly. Probably because she's only 2 years younger than me and had an opinion about everything I did. When I got my car she was so upset. Her only words were " I am not riding in a car with her." But of course she had no choice

Then there is Benjamin. My only brother, 10 years old, a pest, but I know who he's in love with (though he would never admit it)

Lastly there is Elizabeth. My little Lizzie I spent the most time with her out of everyone. She's 2 and really attached to me. My mom was so jealous but she has nothing to worry about, Lizzie loves her more than anything in the world.

Bet your wondering "How did I die?" That is very interesting and heartbreaking story. So let's head back to 1 week ago the one week that will change the course of my family forever.

_This is the first of my 2-3 shot( I haven't decided which one yet.)_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Grey's Anatomy

1 week ago Catherine's POV

I'm sitting in Chemistry bored out of my mind. I know this is a really important class but I would rather get my teeth pulled than listen to Mr. Myers go on and on about chemical equations.

"Cat!" My best friend Lydia whispers "here" she says passing me a note

I sigh with relief because although I tell her don't pass notes in class I'm glad for the distraction. I open the note and immediately put it in my notebook so he doesn't see me reading it.

"Guess who asked me out" it says in all capital letters

"Who?" I write back and pass it; for the whole class that's all we do pass the note back and forth. Apparently the football captain Jackson asked her out. I think he is the biggest asshole in the school but would never crush my friend's spirit and tell her that. She's so excited because the dates for Saturday and she really wants me to come over and help her get ready. Of course being the supportive friend I will but I never got there. Once class is over she and I head out to my locker so I can get my books for afternoon classes.

"Hey babe" I hear a male voice call as we stand at my locker

"Hey" Lydia echo's back looking as if she's going to melt at any second

"What's up Catherine?" he asks me

"Nothing much" I answer slamming my locker shut

"When are you going to quit this act and give my boy Damin some play? You know he's had a thing for you since freshmen year." He asks with his arm around my bestie

"Damin is a complete pig and has no respect for women." I tell him defensively

"Oh come on, it would be so cool double dating me with my guy, you with yours." Lydia says from her position next to what is soon to be her new boyfriend

"Maybe" I end up mumbling

Satisfied with my answer Jackson asks Lydia to head out to lunch with him. Automatically she turns to me

"Go ahead" I grumble "But were having lunch tomorrow"

"Deal" she says heading out with him. On the way I see him knock boy's books straight out of his hand and just laugh with Lydia giggling right beside him

"Are you okay?" I ask taking a book back to him that made its way over towards me

"Yea it's nothing" the boy says not looking up

"Well let me help you" I tell him bending down to up some papers

"Thanks" he says taking the stuff from me

"What's your name?" I ask once we are standing up

"Christian" he says

"I'm Catherine" I say back offering him a smile

"Nice to meet you" he mumbles a blush creeping to his cheeks

"My friend kind of abandoned me so do you want to have lunch with me?" I ask still with a smile

"I don't know" he mumbles

"Well no isn't an option" I tell him with a slight smirk "Come on" I say grabbing his hand

"Okay" he finally says letting my grab his hand and with that we head to the courtyard and eat our lunches under the tree

We talk about everything we can think of, music, classes, family and before I know it lunch is over

"Thanks for having lunch with me" I say grabbing my books

"Thanks for helping me pick up my books" he says grabbing his books as well

"Cat!" I hear my bestie call as she walks in my direction with Jackson

"I better go" Christian mumbles before running off

"Bye" I whisper knowing he can't hear me

Once Lydia reaches me she and Jackson split up

"Why were you talking to him?" my red head friend asks

"Cause we had lunch after your ass of a boyfriend knocked his books down." I tell her as we walk to dance class

"He didn't mean anything by it" She tells me a little defensive "Besides he is such a freak. Reputation wise it would be way better for you to stay as far away from him as possible"

"Maybe" I mumble before looking back and seeing him in a math classroom

As we keep walking and get into the locker rooms Lydia is going on and on about Jackson and how they are an official couple. But my mind is on Christian the whole time, it doesn't matter I might not even see him for the rest of the week. Boy was I wrong.

Next chapter coming soon. Let me know what you think by reviewing I am flattered you add me to your favorite authors but I want reviews too.


	3. Authors Note

HEY EVERYONE!!! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER. I JUST GOT BACK TO SCHOOL AND BEFORE THIS I WAS WITH MY FAMILY WITHOUT MY COMPUTER! I'M GOING TO GET SETTLED AND ONCE MY INTERNET IS HOOKED BACK UP (I'M ON A FRIENDS COMPUTER) I'LL UPDATE MY STORIES. JUST WRITING TO TELL YOU I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN, THINGS HAVE JUST BEEN CRAZY.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the looooog wait for an update. Thanks so much for people who support me and now on with the update.

Hey I'm reposting this chapter because I am aware I put the wrong name in towards the middle of this story sorry!

I of course do not own Grey's Anatomy

Catherine's POV

As the week went on I didn't see much of Christian; though he was constantly on my mind. Everyone was noticing even my parents.

Flashback last night at dinner (Meredith's POV)

Derek and I are home for dinner, for the first time all month. It feels nice having a family dinner (even if its not home cooked) as I help my baby Elizabeth cut up her chicken, I take a glance at my oldest child. She looks so distant lately. I don't know if it's because Derek and I work too much or if something more serious is going on. I try to be there for my kids in everyway and try to be a better mother than what I had. After dinner is done Catherine automatically grabs her plate and puts it in the sink. Of course Lizzie, who hasn't touched a majority of her food, gets down out of her booster chair and follows her sister upstairs. I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of Lizzie wanting to be with Catherine more than me; but I feel guilt more than anything. I try to always be there for my kids but haven't really made it to any of Katie's softball games, or Benjamin's hockey games; though I try to set a special day aside each month for each of my children.

After Ben and Katie are done Derek and I clean dinner up than go snuggle on the couch enjoying or rare night off together.

Catherine's POV

My parents are home for dinner and it's kind of weird not to be the one cutting Lizzie's dinner up so she can eat it. I know I'm not her mother but it's kind of like I am. I never told my parents this but when she was around 12 months Lizzie called me "mama". To say I was shocked is an understatement, so I had to get her to start calling her actual mother "mama". Though Meredith is her mama as soon as I get up to head upstairs, I see that Lizzie is following me. With a sigh I pick her up and take her to my room where she lays with me as we both fall asleep and my mind wonders.

The Next Day Catherine's POV

I walk the halls and see the football players picking on Christian again. There shoving him, knocking down his books, and pouring there drinks on him. What's worst is I see my best friend just standing there and laughing. "Leave him alone!" I yell before I realize it

"Lightin up Shepard;" one of the football groupies yells "were just funning with em'."

"Really girl," Lydia chips in "you'd think you actually liked someone like him" she finishes laughing; sending the whole group laughing. With tears in his eyes I see Christian pick up his things and run off.

"Ya'll are fucking ass holes!" I yell to the whole group; walking off to find the target of there cruelty.

Normal POV

"Catherine is really getting attached to that nerd". Damin thinks heading towards his History class. "I gotta remind him whose girl she really is". With an evil glint in his eyes, the football jock takes a U turn and heads towards the parking lot where a lot of the other football players hang out.

Lunch Time Catherine's POV

I was never able to find Christian before the bell for class rung. I can't believe those jerks did that to him, let alone my best friend! How can I be friends with someone like that? I look over toward the tables in the courtyard and see half of the football team is missing. Lydia see's me and waves but I don't want anything to do with her right now. I pick up my bag and half eaten lunch and walk pass the table back inside. The mathletes are holding one more cram session before the competition tomorrow, maybe I'll find Christian there.

Christian's POV

Damn jocks think they can just rule the school. Everyone standing around laughing, pointing no one was helping me. What did I ever do to them? They think they can just do whatever they want, hurt whoever they want and that's okay. Stupid principal doing nothing to stop the football champions; and the teachers are just as bad. Everyone just letting them get away with everything. There the ones who are going to fail in life and are going to be sorry.

I sit with my team as we go over some last minute questions for the mathlete competition tomorrow. We've won it for the past 3 years, but of course its not football so no one cares. What no one knows or seems not to remember, Damin use to be on the team freshmen year; than as soon as his dad talked him into going out for football he became one of them. It was just one day we were friends than bam! In order to fit into the mold of a football player her slammed me into a locker and never talked to me again.

As we're packing up our bags to head to our next classes I see Catherine Shepard walking up to the classroom. She's like perfection on earth. She's sweet, compassionate, smart, beautiful, caring and everything I can never have. I've been in love with her since that first day freshmen year, but she'll never pick me over all the other guys she has to choose from.

Normal POV

Catherine walks into the classroom as everyone starts heading out "Hey" she calls with a small smile "are you okay after what those ass holes did?"

"Yeah," Christian answers lamely "I'm use to it."

"That's nothing you should have to get use to." Catherine says with passion in her voice "you did nothing to them; so what there doing to you is just cruel. Maybe you should tell the principal."

"No,no,no,no,and no" Christian yells jerking around to face her "you can not under any circumstances tell. It'll only make it worst. I can handle it, besides there is only a few weeks left until Spring Break. Promise you won't tell the principal or any teachers." When there is no answer Christian says it again

"PROMISE Catherine!" Christian yells shaking

"I promise." The blue eyed girl finally says taking a step back from him

With a sigh of relief the target of the football players bullying gives a small smile and with a "Thank you and talk to you later" heads out of the classroom.

"But I never said I wouldn't talk to someone about it," The petite 16 year old mutters walking out of the class room determined

That's the update. Who's Catherine going to tell? What are those football players going to do? And the biggest question " how will CATHERINE DIE"? Those questions will be answered in the next chapter Stay Tuned


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Grey's Anatomy we all know this

Catherine's POV

It's been 12 days, 16 hours, and 42 minutes since I took my last breath. I wish I knew it was going to end that way. I wish I had done a few things differently; said some goodbyes. I know your wondering "how did I die?"

(From here on is obviously a flashback)

**12 days 16 hours and 42 minutes ago **

"**Hey mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask approaching her office door at the hospital**

"**Can it wait sweetie? I have an 8 year old who needs to be prepped for surgery, and I still have to have the parents sign some papers. Is it really important?" My mom says going through her patients chart**

"**Not really, I just came to wish you luck and to tell you I love you." I say going to give her a hug**

"**I love you too bear" my mom response using my old nickname and hugging me back "Your father and I will be late tonight so could you please make sure your sisters and brother get fed, bathed, and homework done?"**

"**Course" I respond with a wave of my hand "I always do."**

"**Great! Bye bear" she says to me walking out of the office**

"**Bye" I echo knowing she's way down the corridor by now**

"**Now what?" I ask myself putting my hands through my hair "Guess I can keep my promise of not telling after all" I mutter heading out of the office closing the door behind me**

**Meredith's POV**

**I feel horrible I wasn't able to talk to my daughter. I vowed never to do to my kids what my mother did to me and what I just did was a classic Ellis Grey move. After this surgery I'll talk to Derek to see about a nice family vacation for spring break, and the chief to see about some time off. I feel bad for putting so much responsibility on my daughter when she never asked for it. My mother never tried to make it right for me but I'm going to make it right for my kids. I will not be my mother nor will I let my 16 year old daughter be my children's parent. **

**Normal POV**

**With that said Meredith goes into the operating room**

**That Night Catherine's POV**

**I'm lying in my bed next to Lizzie who has refused to leave my side since we got home. Its 11:00 at night and everyone is asleep in the house. I take out my laptop and log on to my facebook account. I have tons of random friends on here from overnight camp years ago or elementary school. All friends I don't really talk to any more beyond this site. Just as I'm about to log off I get an instant message from Christian**

**Mathletes Rule: Hey. What are you doing up?**

**Catiebear: Nothing much. Can't sleep what about you?**

**Mathletes Rule: Same. Plus I am kinda of nervous about the competition 2morrow**

**Catiebear: You'll do awesome plus I'll be there front row cheering you on.**

**Mathletes Rule: You're going to my competition?**

**Catiebear: Course! Why wouldn't I? Were friends right?**

**Mathletes Rule: Yeah but I thought you would have something to do with your friend Lydia**

**Catiebear: Nope! Even if I did you're my friend too and I want to be there for you just like I'm there for her competitions.**

**Mathletes Rule: You know the whole school has a problem with you being my friend; especially your friend and the football players.**

**Catiebear: Well there just going to have to have a problem with it. I'm not going to stop being your friend or anyone else's because some high school kid has a problem with it. I'm getting kind of tired so I'm going to go to sleep. See you 2morrow in the morning? **

**Mathletes Rule: I have an early morning mathlete meeting before classes start. I'll just see you during competition. **

**Catiebear: Yeah I wouldn't miss it! Night**

**Mathletes Rule: Night**

**And with that I shut down my laptop and fall into a peaceful sleep.**

Next Day

I walk into the high school after dropping my siblings off. I don't know why but the school feels different somehow. Maybe it's because I'm happy for once in my high school career; thanks to Christian. I don't know why but I love talking to him, he gets it. He gets the pressure to set and good example, to live up to what your parents want you to be. He's so amazing and I can't wait to see him in the mathlete competition.

Christians POV

I am undeniably happy. Not only is my team 100 percent ready for the competition, but Catherine wouldn't miss it for the world. I love her so much. She's so perfect and likes me too. She is the bright spot in my cloudy day.

"Hey dork!" I hear someone call. Without acknowledging that I've heard them I simply walk pass them

"I know you hear me talking to you." The voice yells reaching out and grabbing my backpack

"I do and yet I'm still walking" I answer with attitude

"You did not just say that" and female voice answers this time around

"But I did" I respond trying to break free of there grasp "Aren't you Lydia? Catherine's supposed best friend?"

"I am her best friend, and here to tell you to stay the hell away from her. I don't know what kind of relationship you think you two have but you don't. All you are is a dork who she felt sorry for, every night she calls me and we laugh about how stupid you are to believe she likes you. "Lydia says with a sly smile

"You lie" I tell her not wanting to believe a word

"Really? Than why is it she accepted a date with me tonight?" The guy holding my backpack asks

"She would never accept a date from the likes of you. She has standards unlike most girls in this school." I say breaking free of the football players grasp

"But she did. And by next week your friendship or whatever with my friend is going to be history." Lydia says walking off with the football players

"It's not true." I whisper trying to convince myself "It's not"

Catherine's POV

Its now 2nd period and the whole school is getting out of classes to the mathlete competition. I know a lot of kids and teachers don't want to go, but it's nice that the principal is having the students and teachers support more than football. As my class heads to the auditorium I see Lydia, Damin, Jackson, and a few other football players sneaking somewhere. Maybe they're skipping, I hope so than at least I know there won't be any trouble.

As I go through the doors into the auditorium I can see Christian sitting with his team mates. When he looks up I wave and smile mentally wishing him luck. As the rest of the kids enter and get seated I see him getting more nervous. Before I know what I'm doing I yell "GO CHRISTIAN!!!" setting off a round of clapping and cheers for our team.

They've been in competition for about and hour and so far were up by two points. With a double point question coming up if we get this we win.

Christians POV

Were an hour into the competition and throughout the whole thing Catherine has been smiling at me. I knew they were lying about the date she has with Damin. Were an hour into the competition and if we win this double point question coming up we win. As I head up to the podium and facing the opponent I picture Catherine sitting there and before I know it I've answered the question winning us the game. With my team and the audience cheering the trophy is brought to me and I hold it up high for everyone to see.

Damins POV

One

Lydia's POV

Two

Jackson's POV

Three!

Catherine's POV

They won!!!!

Christian's POV

I don't know what happened but before I know it dark yellow paint is poured on me and a box of feathers after that. The cheering immediately goes into laughing and shoving the trophy towards the nearest team mate I run out of the auditorium, with the sound of kids laughing behind me.

Damin's POV

That went off perfectly! That dork got what he deserved and Catherine sees what a wimp he really is.

Lydia's POV

That was the funniest thing I've seen all year. Its his own fault he was told to stay away from her; he didn't listen.

Jackson's POV

Now that he's taken care of maybe Catherine will quit being such a prude and give my boy some play.

Catherine's POV

They tarred and feathered him! I knew they were up to something I just never thought they could be so cruel. Getting out of my seat I run after Christian.

Christian's POV

I run into the bathroom to try and get some of this stuff off of me. It was suppose to be my day. We won thanks to me and for the first time the whole school was cheering for me. As I Wash my arm I hear voices by the door turning off the water I run into the first stall as they come into the bathroom.

Normal POV

As the two figures go into the bathroom they see the paint all over the sink. Pointing to the sink the first figure says

"Isn't is sad how Christian got all that stuff poured on him?"

"Yes Damin. I can't believe Catherine would be so cruel and plan this on his big day."

"I know Jackson that's just cold." With that the two foot ball players walk out of the bathroom

Christian's POV

"She planed this? Catherine was playing me the whole time? Why? Why would she be so cruel? They were all so cruel. Laughing and pointing ruining my moment. Well no more I'm going to get them back. Especially that bitch Catherine Shepard.

Catherine's POV

I see Damin and Jackson come out of the boys washroom laughing. Probably about what they did, I'll find Christian to see if he's okay than deal with them. As I walk down the hall I see Christian run pass me out the school doors. I'll find him and talk to him after he comes back to school if he comes back. With that I set off to find the people responsible for this.

Christian's POV

All of them laughing well I'll teach them all a lesson.

**Back at School Catherine's POV**

I see Damin, Jackson, and Lydia standing around her locker laughing.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"Do what?" Lydia answers me innocently

"YOU KNOW WHAT! HOW COULD YOU POUR PAINT AND FEATHERS ON HIM? WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO DESERVE TO BE HUMILIATED LIKE THAT?"

"Chill girl. We just did it to teach him a lesson. We didn't mean anything by it"

"DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING BY IT? YOU TARED AND FEATHERED HIM IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, ON HIS BIG MOMENT NO LESS. YOU HUMILIATED HIM IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!"

"I know great wasn't it? Damin asks slapping palms with Jackson

"Don't worry he'll go home get cleaned up than be back to worshipping you in no time." Lydia says with a wave of her hand

"You thought you were so clever" a new voice says

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I thought I was going to be able to fit it all on this chapter but sorry I can't so though I'm sure you all figured out how she dies 1 more chapter to go.

What happened to Christian was not made up by me in was feathered on Degrassi: the Next Generation it was there idea not mine

Also I don't own facebook if I did I would be so freaking rich money would be coming out of my ears

If you all want to know what the characters look like check out my profile. It's the second set of pictures tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in forever! But I doubt you want to hear excuses so on with the story.

Everyone knows I don't own Grey's so there is no need to restate that

Recap: "DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING BY IT? YOU TARED AND FEATHERED HIM IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, ON HIS BIG MOMENT NO LESS. YOU HUMILIATED HIM IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!"

"I know great wasn't it? Damin asks slapping palms with Jackson

"Don't worry he'll go home get cleaned up than be back to worshipping you in no time." Lydia says with a wave of her hand

"You thought you were so clever" a new voice says

Now on with the story

Regular POV

"Christian! Are you okay?" Catherine asked concern laced in her voice

"Why do you care? You thought you were so clever; setting this entire thing up." Christian says taking a few steps forward "I trusted you; I believed you were my friend. But instead you're just like all the others. You laughed behind my back and made me trust you! I thought you liked me.

"I didn't know about any of this Christian I swear. I did like you as a friend; you were the only one I could really talk too." The distressed teenage tried to explain

"NO MORE LIES!" The blue eyed boy yells pulling an object out of his backpack

Catherine's POV

Christian has come back to school but he's angry at me. I'm trying to explain but he doesn't want to hear it. How could he think I would do something like that?

Regular POV

"HE'S GOT A GUN!" A random student yells running down the hall; with that statement random students and teachers start running towards the nearest exit.

"Son please put the gun down." A random teacher tries to reason "I know what was done to you in the auditorium was horrible, but solving the issue with a gun will only create more issues."

"YOU DON'T GETIT! AND IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO DIE!" Christian threatens pointing the gun a the teacher

"I'm sorry," the teacher apologizes to the other students still there. I'll send help. And with that he turns and runs towards the nearest exit

"Now I don't need all of you here so let's play a little game. Innie, Minnie, miney, mo, which of the football players have to go? I'm a nice guy DESPITE how you all acted towards me.

"But I was…." Catherine tries to interrupt

"SHUT UP!" Christian yells with tears in his eyes "Now when I call your name step forward. Cynthia, Lydia, Damin, and Jackson. Once those four step forward the rest of you can go; if they don't I start shooting." Hesitant at first the four names called finally step forward. Once they did the rest of the football team that were also stuck in that situation ran for the nearest exit

Seattle Grace Hospital Meredith's POV

I have just scrubbed out of surgery and can't help but feel something is terribly wrong. I have the same cold chill I had when I knew my mother had died. As I approach the waiting area to talk to the family I see the news report _**Breaking News: Today a hostage situation has broken out at Seattle Grace Prep. Police say the gunman is a student attending this school and is considered armed and dangerous. He has what we now know is four hostages and will not make contact with the police. We will continue to cover this story as new details develop.**_

I felt my legs give out from under me; I didn't even hear Christine calling my name everything just went black.

Christians POV

The police are here. Everyone wants to talk to me now, what about than? What about all the times I was bullied and hurt? It's too late for talking. They had there chance now its time for action.

With one deep breath I pull the trigger.

Catherine's POV

I hear Christian mumbling to himself and than I see Lydia, Damin, and Jackson go down one by one.

"PLEASE STOP THIS CHRISTIAN!" I try to ask in a frantic voice

"NO! I'M SICK OF BEING THE ONE WHO ALWAYS GETS PUSHED AROUND! I LOVEDD YOU AND YOU PLAYED WITH MY FEELINGS. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS REAL."

Before I could respond I felt an instant pain in my chest. Looking down I saw there was blood. As everything fades to black I hear one more gunshot go off and Christian fall to the ground. Looking up I see policemen coming towards us. With one last breath everything stops in my world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Still Catherine's POV 12 days, 16 hours, and 42 minutes later

I feel free. My family is didn't take it well when they heard what happened. It seems a bullet hit a major artery in my heart and by time I got to the hospital it was too late. My parents cry and blame one another. They say if only, if only, but I don't think that's helping. I wish they would realize I'm gone but Benjamin's still there as well as Katie and Elizabeth. Those three still need parents, hopefully they get the kind I never had. Benjamin is always mad but I know he'll learn to deal with his grief. Katie is hiding her feelings behind sports. She's trying to keep a positive attitude and keep the family together; though she is the one that needs the most comforting. Next there is "my baby" Elizabeth. I know I didn't have her but I raised that little girl and she's too young to understand. She wants me to come home and though my parents, uncles, grandparents, and aunts try to explain I'm not coming back she prays to god every night to send my back to her so we can cuddle and I can read her stories. I know my little Lizzy won't remember me by herself and that hurts more than the gunshot wound ever did. My New York family is hurt; but my Seattle family is broken and I hate that I can't do anything about it.

"Try Not To Cry"

**Mommy...Johnny brought a gun to school,**

**He told his friends that it was cool,**

**And when he pulled the trigger back,**

**It shot with a great, huge crack.**

**Mommy, I was a good girl, I did what I was told,**

**I went to school, I got straight A's, I even got the gold!**

**When I went to school that day,**

**I never said good-bye.**

**I'm sorry that I had to go, But Mommy, please don't cry.**

**When Johnny shot the gun, he hit me and another,**

**And all because Johnny, got the gun from his brother.**

**Mommy, please tell Daddy; That I love him very much,**

**And please tell Zack; my boyfriend; That it wasn't just a crush.**

**And tell my little sister; That she is the only one now, And tell my dear sweet grandmother; I'll be waiting for her now**

**And tell my wonderful friends; That they always were the best**

**Mommy, I'm not the first, I'm no better than the rest**

**Mommy, tell my teachers; I won't show up for class,**

**And never to forget this, And please don't let this pass**

**Mommy, why'd it have to be me? No one, though. deserves this.**

**But mommy, it's not fair, I left without a kiss.**

**But mommy, it's not fair, I left without a kiss.**

**I think I even saw one doctor, trying not to cry.**

**Mommy, I'm slowly dying, with a bullet in my chest,**

**But Mommy please remember, I'm in heaven with the rest**

**When I heard that great, big crack, I ran as fast as I could**

**please listen to me if you would,**

**I wanted to go to college, I wanted to try things that were new**

**I guess I'm not going with Daddy, On that trip to the new zoo I wanted to get married, I wanted to have a kid,**

**I wanted to be an actress, I really wanted to live.**

**But Mommy I must go now, The time is getting late, Mommy, tell my Zack, I'm sorry I to cancel the date. I love you Mommy, I always have, I know you know its true**

**And Mommy all I need to say is, "Mommy, I love you"**

_**I cried a little writing this and I hope you liked it. Also check out the pictures to go along with it**__****__** Again sorry for the delayed update but I hope it was worth the wait. And yes I am aware I am not the best with grammar. Sorry to all the grammar police reading but I still hope you enjoyed it **_

_**I also hope everyone got the fact that after the first chapter everything in a flashback**_


End file.
